


Until It Sleeps - WIP Big Bang Illustration

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Illustration, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's started having visions again. No one thinks that's a good sign, especially when Metatron goes missing from Heaven's jail, and all signs point to Crowley being behind it. When Claire and the tablets disappear from the bunker, Sam, Dean, and Cas have to figure out how to get to her and stop Crowley's plans before he does something even Lucifer never managed to pull off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until It Sleeps - WIP Big Bang Illustration

**Author's Note:**

> This illustration was created for the WIP Big Bang story, [Until It Sleeps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7350658/chapters/16696795) by Dizzyredhead, who is posting a chapter per day until complete. Total chapters will be 19 and final chapter posting date is 7/19/16. 
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

  
  
Credit: [background](http://wyldraven.deviantart.com/art/Forest-Haven-2-Stock-302361734)  



End file.
